


The Camera Loves You, Baby

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, I don't know man, Light Bondage, Live Streamed Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, camera boy au, is this cucking?, people are watching them but not directly soooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: It started out as an innocent mistake.Craig hadn't meant to click on the cam boys link, but he found he couldn't look away.Couldn't stop the hormones running through him.But when his roommate drops the bomb that said cam boy goes to their school?Craig knew he was absolutely and completely fucked.





	The Camera Loves You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Check out my tumblr and twitter! Thank you!
> 
> Tumblr:  
> crowded-skies.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/craigorytucker

It started out as an accident.

Craig was just aimlessly scrolling around on the cam sight when he accidentally clicked down on one of the links.

He went to click out as soon as the page had loaded, but found he didn’t want to.

As a college junior, there are usually only four things on Craig’s mind:

Booze.

Weed.

School.

Sex.

However, Craig never expected to be so entranced by the blonde _boy_ fucking himself with a dildo on his laptop screen.

His fingertips throbbed as all the blood rushed through his body, trying to figure out where it wanted to go. His ears, his face, his feet, his hands, his _cock_.

Biting down on his lip, Craig made sure his bedroom door was locked before he turned off his lights, crawling back into his bed. He connected his wireless headphones to his laptop, swallowing hard as his eyes danced over the screen. The cam boy had _a lot_ of subscribers he noticed, donation after donation flooding in as he continued to move himself up and down the shaft of the dildo.

He had pretty green eyes, pale skin, golden locks, freckles as far as the eye could see. And, from the little bit he could hear coming from his headphones, he made _really sexy sounds_. His body was curvy and he was, dare he say it, kind of thick. From his plump lips to his round ass, Craig couldn’t seem to stop staring at the boy on his laptop.

Slowly, he lowered his headphones onto his head, breath catching as he let the moans hit his ears. They were beautiful, a symphony of emotion, the blonde grinning as he bit down on his lip. Shifting himself so his laptop was to his left, Craig let out a shaky breath as he slid a hand into his pants. He was _so fucking hard_. Sensitive, too, as he gave himself a tentative squeeze. Craig has never felt this aroused before, not even during sex. Something about how the blonde looked in front of him, something about how he was slow with each movement and made sure to really look at the camera.

It made Craig feel like he was here in the room with him.

            “ _Oh fuck_.”

His voice was breathy, high pitched even, and yet, Craig wanted more. Craved more. Needed to hear more from this beautiful boy on his screen. He slowly started moving his hand up and down his length, letting out the breath he was holding as he settled more into his pillows. Finally comfortable with a rhythm, Craig let his eyes wander around the screen. He noticed the boy’s screen name was ‘ _Tweety_ ’, Craig watching all of the comments roll in along the side of the screen.

            _Go harder, baby._

_Fuck, look at you stretch yourself._

_You’re so sexy._

_Wish that was my cock inside of you._

_God, I want to split you open_.

            _Smile more for daddy._

Every comment was another jolt of arousal down to Craig’s cock, because he quickly realized _he_ wanted all of those things, too. Tweety’s face split into a grin again, breathless laugh escaping his lips as he gasped.

            _“God, I don’t deserve you_.”

_You_.

He kept is singular.

Kept it like that so the viewer could feel like it was just them.

Craig liked that a lot.

Tugging his boxers off, Craig sighed as he continued to stroke himself, giving his length a squeeze every now and then. It made him groan, eyes closing for a moment as he listened to Tweety moan as well.

            “ _I can go faster, baby.”_

            “Y-Yes.”

Craig found himself unable to stop from speaking out loud, somehow wishing that this sensual blonde would hear him. He continued his movement, head lulling back as he gritted his teeth. Craig never expected a guy to be _so good_ at making noises, let alone so good at helping him get off. It was intense, honestly, everything so loud in his ears as he watched Tweety move himself faster up and down on the dildo.

Up and down.

Up and down.

_Up and **down**. _

Craig grunted loudly, quickly grabbing his discarded t-shirt and biting into it. God, he wanted to _fuck_ Tweety so badly.

He’s never felt so strongly attracted to someone before, and Craig never thought that said person would be _male_. Craig wasn’t entirely straight, but he wasn’t entirely gay either. He’s slept with only girls, but he’s made out with some guys. But…thinking back…he’s loved the making out more than the sex.

_Don’t think about this now. Focus. This is incredible._

Turning his attention back to the screen, Craig’s eyes widened slightly as Tweety was on his knees now, the dildo suctioned to the wall as he fucked himself faster from behind. He noted the wet sounds he heard, throat bobbing as he moved his hand a little faster over his length. Craig closed his eyes for a moment, moving his hand in time with Tweety’s movement. He wanted to imagine his hand was the warmth of Tweety, the movement being Tweety fucking himself on his cock. It was so _amazing_ to picture that in his head, a lazy grin crawling across his face as his legs kicked.

He wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer at this rate.

            _“Oh fuck, baby, ‘m-m close.”_ He heard Tweety say, Craig nodding as if he would actually see.

            “F-fucking shit.” Craig groaned into his t-shirt, other hand coming up to run down his face. His skin was hot, covered in a thin layer of sweat as his hips started to buck upwards into his grip. Tweety grew louder the closer he got to his orgasm, Craig’s eyes snapping open to stare at the screen.

            _“F-fuck! Fuck!”_ Tweety practically whined, Craig’s back arching as he watched Tweety cum all over his own stomach. It pushed Craig over his own edge, grunts falling from his lips as hot cum landed on his stomach and chest. His hand was shaking after he released his softening cock, eyes staring at the blonde leaning against the wall. Tweety let out a giggle, biting down on his lip as he stared at the camera.

            “Oh fuck.” Craig breathed out, t-shirt falling from his mouth. He had droll on his cheek and chin, panting as he tried to come down from his high.

            _“We should do that again sometime.”_

“Uh-uh huh.”

            _“That was a lot of fun, baby.”_

_“_ Yeah.”

            _“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”_

            “Mhm.”

            _“Bye, handsome.”_

The screen went black after that, Craig’s eyes widening as he was plummeted into silence. Swallowing hard, Craig stared down at the white streaks painting his torso, hands flopping down to his sides as he stared at the ceiling. Letting out a breathless laugh, Craig shook his head as he licked his lips.

            “Holy shit, I’m fucking gay.”

* * *

            “Wait…you…you did what last night?”

            “I jacked off to a cam boy.”

            “ _Cam. Boy?”_ Kenny asked, Craig nodding to confirm what he had heard.

            “Uh huh.”

Kenny took a moment to lean against his palm, humming in thought.

            “So…what, are you gay now?”         

            “I mean…yes? Yeah. Yeah I am.”

            “That wasn’t very convincing.

Craig let out a soft laugh, shrugging a bit.    

            “Well, gay in the sense that I really want to fuck this cam boy.”

            “Craig, you’re fucking gay.”

            “Neat.”

They fell quiet after that, both continuing to eat their lunch in silence. Craig’s mind, however, kept wandering to the thought of Tweety fucking himself with his dildo against the wall. He inhaled sharply, trying to keep the thoughts at bay as he finished up his sandwich.

            “What was his name?”

            “What?”

            “The cam boy. What was his name?” Kenny asked. Craig swallowed hard, sipping at his soda.

            “…Tweety.”

            “Tweety?”

            “Yeah, like the yellow cannery from the cartoons.”

Kenny snorted, shaking his head slightly.

            “I can’t believe this.”

            “What?!” Craig said defensively, Kenny grinning towards him.

            “Tweety? Blonde haired boy with a thick ass and thighs with an innocent face?” Craig blinked, eyes widening a bit as he stared Kenny down. He gave a small nod, Kenny letting out another laugh. “Dude, he goes to this school.”

Craig thought he was going to die.

He inhaled sharply, choking on the soda he had in his mouth. Sputtering, Craig coughed into his arm after he spit his soda to the side, Kenny laughing at the situation.

            “ _WHAT?!”_

            “Yeah! I don’t know him, but I heard he works at the library stacking books. Guys go there all the time just to watch him while he works. Third floor, I think.” Kenny said with a shrug of his shoulders, Craig’s breath shaky as he gripped at the edge of the table.

            “Jesus-Jesus fucking Christ.”

            “What?”

            “You’re telling me that the guy I thought about _fucking_ goes to this school? And-and he doesn’t live somewhere far away?!”

            “Uh…you’re welcome.” Kenny said with a smug grin, Craig tuning him out for the rest of the meal. Okay, so, Craig has discovered two things in the past twenty four hours or so: the first is that he’s gay. Craig wants nothing more than to make out with a man and let it go somewhere more than it has in the past. The second thing? He doesn’t want to fuck just any man, he wants to fuck _Tweety_. The thought of that potentially becoming a reality made his cock throb in his pants as he thought about it in class, legs crossing as he tried to focus.

His last class wrapped up around four o’clock, Craig opting to go to the third floor of the library to do his homework. ( _Not for any particular reason, if anyone asked_ ). The walk was shorter than he remembered to the library, head spinning as he took the elevator up two floors. Swallowing hard, Craig stepped off once he heard the soft _ding_ of the elevator, looking around for an empty spot. In his search for an empty seat, Craig also looked for a particular sunny haired blonde boy. He settled himself by the window, figuring the cool air coming in from the fall weather outside would help him calm down.

Setting his laptop down on the little desk connected to the chair, Craig connected his headphones again to put on some music as a distraction. It didn’t help very much, considering each and every movement distracted him. Everyone with blonde hair made his stomach flip. Everyone with pale skin made his heart pound. Everyone with a curvy body made his ears ring.

But none were Tweety.

Glancing towards the time on his laptop, Craig let out a quiet sigh as he saw he had been at the library for forty five minutes already, and still no Tweety. _Kenny had to have been lying. There’s no way this kid goes to our fucking school. Fuck this_. Sighing quietly, Craig tugged his headphones down around his neck and closed his laptop, running his hands down his face.

            “I saw your little performance last night.”

            “Is that so?”

Craig’s head snapped upwards at the sound of the second hushed voice, ears ringing as he tried to pinpoint the source. Standing slowly, Craig followed the conversation.

            “Yeah. You looked _so hot_.”

            “What part did you like best, hmm?”

            “God, how can I pick? I just love watching you fuck yourself, Tweety.”

Craig’s neck nearly snapped at how fast he turned his head, eyes widening as he saw him. _Tweety. In all of his glory_. A giggle escaped those pretty pink lips, the faceless man stepping closer to him.

            “I like how you say my name.”

            “I’d love to hear how you say mine in bed.”

Craig watched the slight sense of panic cross Tweety’s face, but it didn’t stop his flirty façade.

            “Maybe someday, sweetie.” Tweety breathed out, turning his attention back to the books he was shelving. The man leaned grabbed his wrist, Tweety smiling weakly now.

            “How about I take you out? Then I’ll take you back to my place and I can just… _really_ give it to you.”

            “I-I don’t do that.” His voice seemed nervous now, Craig gritting his teeth as the man reached out and brushed a curl behind Tweety’s ear.

            “But you’ll do it for how many hundreds of thousands of people?”

            “Dude,” Craig blurted out, Tweety’s green eyes widening as he looked over the shoulder of the man trying _so hard_ to get with him. “He said no. Fuck off.”

            “What’s it to you, man?”

            “If you think I’m gonna stand here and let you harass him, then you’re mistaken. So, like I said already, _fuck off_.” Craig grumbled, looking down at the guy in front of him. It was easy to be intimidating when you’re six five and a swimmer. The man opened his mouth, but with a single quirk of Craig’s eyebrow, the guy grumbled to himself before storming off, Tweety gasping as his wrist was released. Craig watched the guy leave, before suddenly realizing something: he was now left alone with the man he jerked off to last night.

            “You didn’t have to do that, handsome.” Tweety mumbled, Craig shrugging as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was hard to ignore the fact that he had called him ‘ _handsome’._

            “I heard it from where I was studying. Couldn’t let someone harass someone.” He said quietly, Tweety’s eyes drifting up and down Craig’s frame. _Jesus knock that off I’m going to burst into flames._ He took a moment to do the same to Tweety, swallowing hard as he took in his outfit. Lilac crop top hoodie, ripped up jeans with fish nets underneath of them, black converse. He was so fucking sexy.

            “What’s your name?” Tweety asked, Craig giving a small smile. He was kind. It made things a little less awkward to Craig.

            “Craig.”

            “Craig…never met a guy like you.”

            “What does that mean?”

            “Well, what do you want it to mean?” Tweety giggled.

_Holy shit._

Was…was Tweety…flirting with him?

            “I…um-I, well, uh-”

            “You don’t have to answer that.” Tweety giggled, continuing to move along the rows of shelves and stack his books.

            “I-uh-yeah, okay. Um…I…have to finish up some homework. I’m sitting by the window if you…wanna chat more?” Craig asked, because he really needed to sit down and breath for a moment. Tweety smiled a bit over his shoulder, looking Craig up and down once more.

            “Sounds nice, Craig.”

_Stop stop stop stopstopstopstop._

Giving a small nod, Craig rushed back over to his laptop, tossing it open and looking up the first thing he could think of. Clicking through various animal related videos to calm his racing heart and raging erection, Craig let his breathing calm as he tried not to think of the blonde walking between the shelves of books. It was hard to ignore his presence once Craig knew Tweety was there, his heart pounding hard against his ribs.

_Just…just focus on the animals. Don’t think about the fact that the boy you jerked off to is in close proximity of you_.

He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was a really difficult task, Craig discovered. After some time (he wasn’t sure how long. He might’ve spaced out for a good while), Tweety plopped down in the chair next to him, leaning on the arm rest to glance at Craig’s screen.

            “Nosey.” Craig muttered, Tweety grinning.

            “Animals, huh?”

            “Look, I just really enjoy animal videos. My sister and I send some to each other sometimes when we find a particularly good one.” He chuckled. Tweety hummed in thought, leaning against the palm of his hand.

            “Wish I had a sibling for that reason.”

            “What, you don’t have one?”

Tweety shook his head. “Only child,” He paused. “Though my best friend could be considered my sister. We’re both blonde, so it works.” He giggled, Craig smiling at the sound.

Then he thought back to where else he heard that giggle.

Shivering a bit, Craig cleared his throat.

            “I’m-ah-surprised I haven’t seen you around before.”

            “I try to lay low. Just trying to get through college, ya know? Pay off those student loans, rent, food, clothes. Oh, and studying for classes and shit as well.”

_And fucking yourself for hundreds of thousands of people to see._  

            “I get that. I don’t like drawing attention to myself.” Craig muttered.

            “Guy like you sticks out like a sore thumb, Craig.” Tweety noted, Craig snorting quietly.

            “That’s amusing.”

            “I’m serious!” Tweety shifted so he was leaning a little closer to Craig. He smelt sweet, like vanilla. “You’re, what, six foot something?”

            “Five.”

            “What?”

            “Six foot five.”

            “ _Six foot five_! And-wow-your skin? I’m jealous of its color! I wish I could tan.”

            “’m Peruvian.”

            “ _Peruvian!_ And-and you’re _broad_! Like, your shoulders are really-” Tweety held his hands out by his own shoulders, showing Craig just how much bigger he was than him. “Big!”

            “I’m a swimmer.” Craig laughed, but Tweety’s eyes lit up.

            “ _Swimmer.”_ He practically purred, Craig swallowing hard as he felt the arm of his chair shift when Tweety leaned his hand on it.

            “Yeah…swimmer.”

            “…you’re sweet.”

            “I…yeah?”

            “Mhm,” Tweety bit his lip, grinning slowly. “Can I get your number?”

_Oh my god._

            “You…want my number, Tweety?”

Craig froze.

Tweety froze.

Closing his eyes, Craig winced at himself as he outed himself.

Outside himself as a viewer of Tweety’s escapades.

            “Tweety, huh?” He said slowly, but the grin didn’t leave his face.

            “I…I-I-”

            “You’ve seen my work, Craig?” He whispered, Craig swallowing hard.

            “I-I…last-last night. It- _um_ -it was the first time I had seen it.”

            “And you didn’t treat me like that fucking asshole from earlier.” Tweety mumbled, Craig biting his lip.

            “You…you’re still human. No matter what. You don’t deserve that.”

Craig finally turned to look at Tweety, eyes darting up and down his face as he tried to fucking _relax_.

            “…Okay, now I _really_ need your number.”

* * *

It started out so well.

Craig, for once in his life, was actually doing really well with flirting.

Maybe it’s because he’s always been gay and was flirting with the wrong gender.

Maybe it’s because Tweety…well, Tweek…his real name is Tweek, was so easy to talk to.

His favorite color is yellow.

His birthday is August 17th.

He grew up working in his family’s coffee shop.

He loves sex, but ever since he started the cam gig, he hasn’t had it in a long time. ‘ _It’s too risky.’_

Craig was currently sitting in the living room of his apartment, biting down on his lip as he scrolled through their text messages. It has only been one week…but Craig wants nothing more than bury himself deep inside this man.

Yeah, Tweek said he doesn’t really do sex with viewers, but this?

This felt…unique.

It felt like Tweek and him were really hitting it off and he was hoping, _praying_ , to change Tweek’s mind about sleeping with viewers.

            “Heyo!”

Craig jumped as Clyde busted through the door, locking his phone quickly as he sat upright.

            “Hey, dude.” He breathed out, mind still occupied with thoughts of the pretty blonde.

            “Were you texting that dude again?”

Craig had quickly informed Clyde, aka his other roommate that wasn’t Kenny, about his recent discovery of his sexuality. Clyde acted like he knew, but Craig knew he didn’t.

Clyde was kind of an idiot.

            “Yeah. So what?”

            “Hey, whoa, nothing!” Clyde said defensively, holding his hands up in mock defense. Just-dunno-how’s it…going?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, is it going anywhere? Like…is he into you as well?”

Craig thought a moment, thinking back to the text messages he was previously reading.

**What are you doing tonight?**

_Studying for physics_

**Sounds lame.**

**But physics?**

**Wow you’re fucking smart then, huh?**

_I wouldn’t say that._

_I just…like science._

**Could you teach me some things sometimes?**

**Like, I dunno**

**Things about the stars?**

_Stars, huh?_

_I do know a lot about them_

**I’d love to sit with ya one night!**

**And just…dunno, just sit with you and learn**

**I feel like you’d look really hot talking all smart**

_Hot, huh?_

**Don’t be so modest.**

**You’re a fucking stud**

            “It’s…it’s going well.” Craig said quietly, smirking to himself.

            “Yeah? What makes you say that?” Clyde asked from the little kitchen, grabbing a beer and a bag of chips before sitting in the arm chair.

            “We’ve talked every day.”

            “And you haven’t asked him on a date yet?!”

Craig bit his lip, tapping his finger lightly against the back of his phone.

            “It’s…complicated.”

            “What? Then are things not going well?”

            “No, they are! Just…ugh, I don’t wanna say it…” He grumbled, but this piqued Clyde’s interest.

            “Now you have to.”

            “No I don’t.”

            “Yes you do! Come on, dude! What-”

            “He’s a cam boy!” Craig blurted out, face turning a dark red as he met Clyde’s gaze. Clyde blinked, jaw dropping open slowly,

For once in his life, Clyde Donovan was speechless.

            “He’s _what_?”

            “You- _fuck you_ -you know what a cam person is!” Craig hissed between his teeth, Clyde’s eyes widening.

            “ _Whoa dude…”_ Clyde breathed out, eyes widening even more.

            “What?!”

            “It…dude, I’m _proud of you_.”

            “Huh?”

Clyde sipped at his beer, grinning after he set the can down.

            “Well, first you realize you’re gay, which is-like- _awesome_ for you. Second, you-you are like, _flirting with a cam boy_?! That’s _so hot_! Like, fuck! He’s probably like _really good_ in bed!”

Craig bit his lip, thinking a bit as he continued to tap his fingers against his phone.

            “Well…that’s the thing…because I’ve… _seen_ him…he probably won’t sleep with me.”

            “Wait, what?! Why?!” Clyde gasped.

            “Because…I’m a viewer. He doesn’t sleep with viewers…” Craig sighed, Clyde leaning back in his chair.

            “Well…that is quite the pickle.”

            “Don’t call it that.”

            “I thought you said you two had been flirting, though!”

            “I mean, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he’s _into me_.” Craig said. Clyde hummed in thought, popping a few chips into his mouth. They sat in silence, the soft crunch of Clyde chewing his chips the only sound heard between them.

            “Still try.”

            “Huh?”

            “Try and get with him. Maybe you’re different.”

            “I dunno about that,” Clyde let out a laugh, quickly grabbing Craig’s phone out from under his hand. “Clyde!” Craig yelled, but Clyde held a finger up. A grin slowly crawled across his face, Craig’s breathing shaky as he watched his messages fly past in the reflection on Clyde’s eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips, scoff quickly following as he held his phone back out towards Craig.

            “You’re different, dude.”

Craig blinked, grabbing his phone back from Clyde. It was a message he didn’t think much of, but now that Clyde pointed it out, it did stick out from the other messages.

Maybe it _was_ different.

If it was, Craig was a complete and utter oblivious gay disaster.

**Swimmers have to work out still? Fuck, I’d love to see if you could bench me ;)**

* * *

He didn’t want to say that it had become a routine, but Craig has jerked off to Tweek’s little show every night since they’ve met. Will he tell him that he has? Probably not. But all he knows is that he somehow manages to one up himself each and every night.

On Monday he wore pretty pink lingerie.

On Tuesday he used a vibrator on himself.

On Wednesday he stretched himself with a butt plug while jerking himself off.

On Thursday he put a ball gag in his mouth while he fucked himself on the dildo again.

But Friday?

Craig had just settled in for the night, his phone lighting up as he was changing out of his clothes.

**You watching tonight?**

_Haven’t decided yet._

_Why?_

_Do you want me to watch you?_

Craig hummed quietly to himself, shrugging slightly as he set his phone down when no response came. He continued to get changed, opting to just tug on a pair of sweatpants after he tossed his clothes in the hamper. Lying down, Craig grabbed his laptop and bit his lip as he opened it up. The space themed background was so familiar to him now, the faint outline of his face blending in among the stars. It wouldn’t hurt to jerk off.

Sure, he’s jerked off every day for a week, but it’s healthy. It’s fine.

Right?

Sighing again, Craig reached behind him to the night stand and grabbed his wireless headphones. Once they were connected, he clicked onto the website for the seventh time, finger tips pounding already from anticipation. He saw that Tweek was live, heart thudding _hard_ against his ribs. For some reason, he felt hesitant to click on the link. It’s not because he was suddenly unattracted to Tweek, but because it felt… _different_ this time. It’s the fact that Tweek _texted him_ before going live. Still, Craig was already somewhat hard in his underwear, and he wasn’t going to let it go unnoticed.

He clicked the link that he could probably write down letter for letter, number for number.

Craig’s eyes immediately closed as he heard Tweek’s breathy moans hit his ear. He tried to imagine the sensation of the blonde lying himself down on top of Craig, kissing at his chest, his stomach, slowly licking at his cock. He shivered as his fingertips started ghosting over his skin, not wanting to dive right into jerking off.

            _“I’ve missed you_.” Tweek whispered, a breathless giggle following after his words.

Craig likes to imagine he was saying it because he saw Craig’s name enter the viewing room.

            “Missed you, too.” He whispered into his shoulder, head lulling to the side to finally look at the screen.

It was sensational.

Tweek wasn’t on the floor for once, but lying in his bed. His face was buried into the mattress as the dildo Craig has grown accustomed to watching was suctioned to his headboard. His hand was reaching behind him, gripping at his ass as he bit at his lip and watched himself. Long, golden eyelashes sat against his already red face, Craig swallowing hard as he realized just how fucking _beautiful_ Tweek really was. Every movement of his was so slow, every touch of Tweek’s fingers on his body apparently so incredible to the blonde. He let out a soft laugh, fingers disappearing below the curve of his ass.

            _“Feels so good_.”

            “Mm.”

Craig’s own finger tips were running up and down his chest, dancing over his stomach and over the waistband of his boxers.

            _“I wish you were here.”_

            “Me too.” He mumbled, gasping quietly as he let his hand dip down into his waistband. Sighing into his room, Craig kept his movements slow as he listened to Tweek finger himself. It was something he could get used to: jerking off before bed, watching Tweek finger himself.

He just hopes he could get Tweek to come over one night.

Maybe things were different.

He’s been reminding himself that all week, and yet, a small part of him thought he was foolish for thinking so.

            _“God, I want you so badly.”_

Craig tugged his boxers down, grunting quietly as his back arched slightly at the cool air hitting his dick. He was so slick with precum, thumb rubbing it into the tip as his eyes danced all over the screen.

            “I…want you, too.” He admitted to the silence of his room, eyes closing slowly as he heard Tweek whine loudly. He knew what that meant. He’s been watching every day for a week, so of course he knows that Tweek was slowly easing the dildo into him.

            _“O-Oh god._ ”

A choked moan escaped Craig’s lips, mouth moving as he tried to form some sort of noise.

Nothing came from his throats, the sounds trapped in a little bubble.

Opening his eyes, Craig watched the screen with dark eyes, Tweek’s eyes closed in ecstasy as he slowly moved himself up and down the dildo. Craig had to resist every fiber in his body telling him to text Tweek, to text him and tell him just how fucking hot and beautiful he really is.

But he knows he can’t.

Knows that Tweek would consider him just like every viewer of his if he said that.

And that’s what fucking sucks: Craig _is_ just like every viewer of Tweek’s because _he_ wants to fuck him, too.

He just wants this guy to like him the same way he likes him.

But something snapped Craig out of his thoughts, made his eyes fly open and eyebrows furrow in confusion. He tried to make a sound, but nothing was coming out still.

            “ _Fuck, Craig_.”

It was clear as day.

So clearly Tweek moaning his name.

            “Wh-Wha-?”

            “ _Fuck, you’re so big_.”

He couldn’t stop his hand from moving faster, but the confusion was still on his face as he watched the grin on Tweek’s face melt into one of pure pleasure. A whine finally escaped Craig’s throat, legs moving as he watched Tweek’s hips move faster.

            “ _More. More, Craig, please.”_

His voice was so high in pitch, breathy moans growing louder as he fucked himself harder.

Fucked himself faster.

It was so fucking incredible.

Craig’s hand moved faster and faster, veins popping from his throat as he tilted his head back more. His jaw was clenched as he tried not to moan along with the blonde in his ears, hips moving to fuck his hand at this point. After a few more minutes, Craig bit into the side of his free hand as he came with a grunt all over his stomach. It didn’t take much longer before he heard Tweek cum, the noise so distinct to Craig now as he came down from his high. He was panting, Tweek was as well, and Craig couldn’t seem to gulp down enough air to calm his racing heart. His chest was starting to hurt it was thumping so wildly.

            _“Hope that was good for you, baby.”_

            “Jesus Christ.”

            _“You know I just like to make you feel good.”_

            “Mhm.”

            _“See you soon, yeah?”_

“Mm.”

As soon as the screen went black, Craig ran his hand down his face, grimacing as it so happened to be the one absolutely _covered_ in cum. Pushing up, Craig went and jumped in the shower, but he couldn’t shake the fact that Tweek said _his name_ during his live stream.

Why?

_Why_ would he say that?

It’s not like he’s given much of an indication to Craig that he was interested. Tweek is just a really flirty person, which is why Craig hasn’t read much into the conversations they’ve been having. Rubbing shampoo into his hair, Craig closed his eyes as he tried to relax for once. It’s been nonstop thinking about Tweek for _one week_. His poor brain needed a break.

His dick needed one as well.

But that was beside the point.

Craig needed to address the elephant in the room with Tweek, but…maybe he’d wait until Monday.

It’s a good idea to take a break from the blonde for the weekend, anyways.

* * *

**Fuck**

**Fuck, Craig, I didn’t mean to say your fucking name**

**I’m so sorry!!!**

**Are you okay? You haven’t texted me since before the stream yesterday…**

**Look, if you’re mad at me, just tell me, dude…**

**Why aren’t you texting me back?!**

**You’re acting like a fucking child!**

**I don’t know why you’re even mad at me if you are**

**You’re watching my damn streams you fucking asshole. I thought you’d love that**

**Fuck you, man**

* * *

Of course Craig saw the messages.

No matter how much he wanted to reply to them, he didn’t. He didn’t reply because he really, _really_ needed to not think about the blonde for a few days. It was becoming a borderline obsession, and he hated feeling like it _was_ an obsession. He isn’t that kind of person. He doesn’t _obsess_ over people. It made Craig feel creepy, made him feel like he was over stepping some sort of boundary.

Scratch that.

He was over stepping _every boundary_.

It was Monday night and Craig had just settled down to watch his nightly TV. Beer in hand, Craig started to aimlessly flip through the channels, phone resting on his chest. The apartment was quiet, assuming Clyde was at Bebe’s and Kenny at Leo’s. They usually spend the nights at their respective spouse’s on Mondays since they work on homework until around ten at night. Craig didn’t mind the silence, to be honest.

It gave him time to decompress and not have to think about talking.

He stopped on some cooking competition show, sipping aimlessly at his beer while watching it. Craig’s eyes started to flutter shut after he set his now empty can of beer aside, yawning as he stretched his limbs above his head.

He jolted awake suddenly when a loud thud echoed through the apartment, his blue eyes wide as he wiped at the slight drool on the corner of his mouth. The pounding continued, Craig growing annoyed as he stood.

            “I’m fucking coming!” He yelled, tugging it open quickly. Blinking slowly, Craig looked Tweek up and down, yelling in surprise when Tweek pushed passed him and into his apartment. “Dude, what the-”

            “Are you _fucking_ serious?!”

Craig blinked, looking back into the hallway once before slowly closing the door.

            “About…?” He mumbled, Tweek’s eyes widening slowly. He let out a bitter laugh, arms crossing over his chest. Craig swallowed, staring at the outfit Tweek was wearing. Ripped jeans, a pair of Doc Martins, fishnet sheer top. A pair of yellow round sunglasses sat on top of his head. He must have been out all day.

            “You’re unbelievable, Craig.”

            “What?!”

            “You go from texting and _flirting_ with me for one week to _nothing?!_ ” Tweek yelled. Craig winced at the words, knowing that yes…he did do that. Was he proud?

Not in the slightest.

And in retrospect, now that he was thinking about it…?

Yeah.

This…wasn’t his best plan.

            “I…look, I can explain.”

            “Can you? I’d _love_ to hear this.” Tweek scoffed. Craig sighed quietly, motioning to the couch.

            “Can I get you anything?”

            “No.” The blonde huffed out, plopping down on the couch. Turning the TV off, Craig sat near him, but not quite directly next to him.

            “Okay…um…I… _fuck_ , um…”

            “You’re not very good at words.”

            “This is difficult, dude.”

            “Mm.” Tweek sighed, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

            “…I watched you on Friday,” Craig started there, but he noted how Tweek tensed up slightly. “And…after hearing you say my name…I…needed a break from you.”

            “…a _what_?” Tweek seemed to hiss out, Craig wincing again at his tone.

            “A break.”

            “We aren’t dating, Craig.”

            “No, but you haven’t left my mind since I first saw you almost two weeks ago.” Craig blurted out, snapping his mouth shut after that. A silence fell between them, Craig hearing Tweek swallow hard next to him.

            “You’re ridiculous…” Tweek muttered, the words stabbing Craig right in the stomach.

            “What the fuck?” He hissed. Tweek rolled his eyes, standing suddenly as he scoffed.

            “Don’t give me that fucking shit. That _‘I needed a break from you’_. Do you know how stupid that sounds?!”

            “It’s the truth, Tweek!” Craig bellowed, standing up now as well. This was ridiculous. Surely Tweek didn’t actually believe that Craig was lying. It’s bullshit if he thinks he is!

            “I don’t know if I believe you. You couldn’t even answer my texts.”

            “You think I didn’t want to?! Tweek, I’ve been fucking _dying_ to text you more!”

            “So why haven’t you?!”

            “Because how the fuck do you text the guy that helped you realize _your fucking gay?!”_

He hadn’t meant to scream it.

Hadn’t meant to cause a scene.

But Craig’s own embarrassment quickly consumed him as he cursed under his breath.

Ducking his head down, Craig rubbed at the back of his neck, staring at the door. Okay, so…he hasn’t said anything. Maybe he’s…processing things. It’s a heavy thing to drop on someone, especially after a heavy argument.

            “Fuck…Tweek, I-”

            “Shut up.”

            “Dude, what-?”

Craig tensed as he felt a set of hands slide up the front of his shirt from behind, slender fingers sliding elegantly over the fabric.

            “I helped you, huh?”

            “I-I…look, I had been going back and forth on the-the sexuality thing for so long now. Watching…watching you…it made me feel like I was going to explode. You were so incredible.” Craig admitted, his voice low as he wanted to make sure only Tweek heard him. A soft hum came from by his shoulder, the blonde nuzzling his nose lightly into his bicep as he moved to stand in front of Craig.

            “I have a proposition for you.” Tweek whispered breathlessly. The sound caught Craig off guard, eyes fluttering open as he stared down at the confident man in front of him.

            “…yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Tweek repeated, fingers dipping down to dance along the waistband of Craig’s sweatpants.

            “I…um…”

            “Just breathe,” He instructed, Craig nodding as he watched Tweek bite his lip to hide his smile. “You said you just realized you were gay, right?” Craig gave a curt nod. “Want me to help you figure out if you are or not?”

            “I-I couldn’t ask that of you, dude…”

            “Craig, I’ve wanted to hop on your fucking dick since we’ve met.”

Oh.

Fuck.

Craig’s eyes focused on the green one’s in front of him, tongue darting out over his dry lips.

            “You’ve…what?”

            “Dude, I know you’re hung. I’ve known since we’ve met.”

            “How?!”

            “Um, I stared at your dick?”

Craig let out a strangled laugh, everything consuming him so quickly. Okay. This was a lot of information to take in.

Tweek didn’t seem so mad anymore.

Tweek knows about his dick, apparently.

And said dick?

Tweek wants to quote ‘ _hop on your fucking dick’_ and has been wanting to do this.

            “…is that your proposition?”

            “Well…not quite _all_ of the proposition.”

            “Mm.” Craig hummed, gasping as Tweek’s fingers ran along his jaw suddenly.

            “I want to ride you…but on camera.”

_Whoa. Whoa. WhoawhoawhoawhoawhoaWHOA._

“You _WHAT?!_ ” Craig screeched, Tweek letting out a laugh at his reaction.

            “Calm down, no one will see your face! It’ll all be filmed from probably about...hmm…,” Tweek’s eyes raked up at down Craig’s body before poking right below his sternum. “Here down.”

This was fucking crazy.

Craig can’t let Tweek fuck himself _on his cock_ while _streaming it for everyone to see_!

But…then again…it’s pretty much like every fantasy of his coming true.

He’d be the reason of so many people’s envy.

It…was kind of a turn on, now that he thought about it.

            “I don’t…I don’t know.”

            “Why don’t we take it slow? I don’t start for a little while.” Tweek purred, stepping even closer to Craig. The raven haired man whined quietly in his throat, Tweek’s fingers curling around his wrist. They pulled his hands up to rest on his hips, a smile crossing the blonde’s face.

            “Tweek, I-”

            “Just fucking kiss me already, man.” Tweek breathed out, leaning up on his tip toes to try and close the gap between them.

It was the last push Craig needed to fully immerse himself in the moment.

Their lips met in a gentle touch, Craig’s chapped lips slotting perfectly with Tweek’s plump and parted lips. Tongues immediately met, not hesitating in the slightest with adding it. Craig wasn’t sure who made a noise first, but by the way Tweek was pushing him over towards the couch, he was pretty sure it was him. Their lips parted just a moment as Tweek tugged Craig’s shirt over his head, eyes lighting up as they danced across his bare chest.

            “What?” Craig breathed out, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

            “I thought you were a swimmer.”

            “Wh-?”

            “I thought swimmers were hairless.” Tweek teased, fingers running through the hair that sat on Craig’s chest and stomach.

            “Off-off season.” He croaked out, sweatpants already tighter than they were before. Tweek hummed as he shifted in Craig’s lap, gasping as he looked down even further between them.

            “I was right, huh?”

            “A-About what?”

            “You being hung. _Fuck_. Look at you.” Tweek said in awe, quickly pressing their lips together again. It was deeper this time, tongue prodding at Craig’s mouth already as he pressed their chests together. Groaning loudly, Craig’s hands settled on the small of Tweek’s back, trying to pull him closer. It felt so right doing this. Felt like something that Craig has wanted for so long, but never knew he needed. The heaviness of Tweek’s tongue in his mouth felt like the most incredible feeling. After some time, a gasp came from Craig’s lips as Tweek suddenly pulled away. A line of spit stuck to their lips connected them, Tweek grinning as he saw it.

            “W-what are-?”

            “C’mon pretty boy,” Tweek breathed out, tugging his own shirt off. He slowly bucked his hips down, Craig gasping sharply and tossing his head back. The action made Tweek lurch forward, sucking harshly at the newly exposed skin. A giggle tickled Craig’s skin, the taller man shivering as Tweek spoke against his throat. “You have your camera debut soon.”

* * *

This was definitely something Craig didn’t think he’d ever do.

Was he proud he was doing this just to have sex with the man of his absolute dreams?

No.

Was he proud of himself for doing this because he really wanted to?

Yeah.

He was.

But he didn’t think he’d have his hands tied above his head with one of his neckties and he’d be getting ready to broadcast his body for hundreds of thousands of people to see.

            “How are your wrists?” Tweek muttered, setting up his laptop on Craig’s desk chair. The raven haired man shifted, humming in thought.

            “Fine,” He paused. “So…what are…the rules of this?” He asked. Tweek looked over his shoulder with a smile, giggling quietly.

            “Be loud, handsome. I’m sure the viewers will love it,” Craig swallowed at that. “You can’t touch me. Well…not that you can. Your hands are restrained. But! That could change later if I feel like it,” Tweek bit his lip as he thought a moment, tilting his head side to side in consideration. He placed a bottle of lube and a few condoms by Craig’s feet as he stood from the floor. “And don’t say my actual name. Say Tweety if you have to.” Tweek’s voice was a whisper by the time he finished his instructions, Craig whining quietly as he dragged a finger down his stomach. His skin was so cool compared to Craig’s flushed skin, the blonde grinning at the noise.

            “O-Okay.” Craig muttered, swallowing down a moan as Tweek brushed his hand past Craig’s already hard cock.

It was brutal.

He just wanted to fuck this man so _badly_.

_Be patient, dude. He’s gonna treat you like a fucking king_.

            “Ready?” Tweek breathed out, leaning their foreheads together. It was the most gentle touch Tweek has given Craig yet, and the soft, encouraging smile only made Craig’s nerves melt off his body.

            “Yeah.” He whispered back.

Tweety giggled quietly, hitting a button on the screen to start the stream. Craig barely registered it, the gently click of Tweety’s fingers on the laptop track pad the only noise he caught. Blood rushed to his ears, mouth falling open immediately as Tweety settled a knee on either side of his hips. Gasping quietly, Craig screwed his eyes shut as Tweety pressed gentle kisses along his stomach.

            “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Tweety breathed out, a shiver running up Craig’s spine as his breath tickled his skin. He looked down at Tweety, eyes wide a bit as he wasn’t sure if he could speak or not. He knew he could make noises, but _speak_? Tweety must’ve sensed his slight panic, giving a small nod as he continued to kiss down his stomach towards his thighs.

            “…You really think that?” He croaked out, voice already low from the insane amount of hormones coursing through his veins.

            “I do. I always have,” Tweety whispered between delicate kisses, nipping lightly at the inside of Craig’s thighs. “Ever since you spoke to me I knew I had to have you.”

Wow.

This…this was heaven. It had to be.

How can the Catholic church preach about gays going hell when there are boys like Tweety that exist?

            “Is that so?” Craig chuckled, any and all nerves about the situation crawling back into the shadows.

            “Mhm,” A gentle nip to his erection through his boxers. “You kidding me? Look at you. You’re an entire fucking meal, not a fucking snack,” The comment made Craig laugh quietly, Tweety smiling against his boxers. “Laugh more, handsome. It suits you.”

            “You’re awfully bossy.” Craig muttered, whining loudly as Tweety pressed his hand down _hard_ against his erection.

            “You’re a smart mouth for someone who is tied up right now.”

            “Touché.” Craig chuckled. Tweety looked up at him, biting down on his lip as he grinned mischievously at him.

            “I wanna suck your fucking cock so badly. Can I? Please?”

The fact that Tweety was _begging_ to suck his cock made it twitch in his boxers, the blonde’s eyes lighting up at the slight movement.

            “Y-Yeah. Yes.” Craig choked out, legs squirming besides Tweety’s body.

            “You’re eager, aren’t you?”

            “I-I’ve just…never…had a guy suck me off before.”

            “Really?” Tweety asked, Craig nodding. A giggle escaped his lips, slender fingers gently tugging down the boxers separating Tweety from what he wanted. Craig winced as he felt his cock spring free, but he swore he heard Tweety audibly gasp. “Oh, handsome. Don’t you fucking worry. I’ll make sure to take _real_ good care of you.” Tweety giggled, Craig opening his mouth to say something. But a shout of surprise escaped his lips, Tweety’s tongue darting out to lick up the underside of his cock.

            “ _Jesus C-Christ_. _”_

“Relax,” Tweety cooed, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his dick. “It’s more enjoyable that way.”

Letting his eyes close, Craig sighed quietly between soft gasps as Tweety continued to lick at the vein underneath his dick. Suddenly, warm lips wrapped around his cock, another whine tumbling out of his mouth.

            “T-Tweety!” He gasped, eyes screwing shut as he tried not to buck his hips up into the warmth surrounding him.

            “Mmm.” Tweety hummed, the vibrations making his hips jump up slightly. It was so incredible. So fucking _incredible_. Craig is one hundred percent convinced that he has officially died and gone to heaven. He wanted to reach down, reach down and guide Tweety’s head up and down his length as he worked whatever fucking magic he was doing. He yelped a bit as he heard a sudden _snap_ , realizing it was the cap of the lube opening up. He watched in awe as Tweety coated up his fingers before reaching behind him, fingers disappearing between his cheeks. The whines that surrounded his dick made Craig grit his teeth, the sensation so intense, so mind numbing, that Craig nearly came down Tweety’s throat.

But he didn’t.

Because he knew he had to start thinking of things to distract himself from cumming.

_Okay okayokayokay uhhh…Stripe. Stripe number one through four. They’re dead. My dead guinea pigs. My dead, zombified guinea pigs. My dead, zombiefied, eating my toes off guinea-_

            “Oh _shit!_ ” Craig whined, hips bucking up as Tweety reached under with his other hand to play with his balls. He heard him pull off with an obscene _pop_ , a laugh tumbling from the blonde’s mouth.

            “Baby, I can’t wait to _fuck the shit_ out of myself on your cock.” His words were wet and slurred, Craig looking down to see Tweety staring up at him with dark eyes. It was a lot to take in, but it was okay.

Craig still felt like he was in heaven. Floating through the calmest of waters.

            “S-So why haven’t you?” He retorted, Tweety’s eyes half lidded as he kissed at his cock once more.

            “Have you seen your fucking cock? I gotta really prepare myself for all of this.” He chuckled, Craig actually smiling at the sentiment.

            “You’re driving me crazy.”

            “Yeah?”

            “You have since I first met you. I’ve thought about this so much.” Craig admitted. Tweety fell quiet, eyes softening as he looked at Craig.

            “Really?”

            “Yeah, of course,” Craig breathed out, shifting his arms slightly above his head. “You’re like…the sexiest person I know. You’re also nice, man.” Craig muttered, face turning a dark red. Tweety smiled slowly, ducking down to press a light kiss to Craig’s lips. It was out of frame, but the viewers could still see him fingering himself. He took his other hand and reached out, untying the neck tie that was securing Craig’s wrists. Sighing in content, Craig’s hands dropped down and gripped at Tweety’s hips, lips parting as the kiss deepened. They continued that for a little while longer, Tweety pulling away first.

            “Can I ride you? Please?” He breathed out, both panting heavily as their minds were left swimming with anticipation. Craig could only nod, any and all words he had for the situation trapped within him. Reaching back, Tweety grabbed a condom from the assortment he had brought (he wasn’t sure which he’d actually need), and gently tugged the gold foiled packaging open. Slowly, he took his time with rolling the condom down the length of Craig’s cock, eyes watching Craig’s face as he did so. Tweety paused as he saw his face, smiling softly as he chuckled. Craig’s eyes were closed, lips parted slightly as his hands rested on Tweety’s thighs. His touch was gentle and his breathing was heavy as he tried to keep his hormones at bay. Gently, Tweety put some lube in his hand, stroking it gently up and down Craig’s cock. However, Tweety gasped quietly as said hands on his thighs slid up to his hips, lifting him with ease to straddle Craig’s lap.

            “For someone so eager to ride my cock, you’re taking an awful long time.” Craig teased. For once in his life, Tweety’s dominating personality wanted to relax.

            “I-I just-you-”

            “Cat got your tongue?” Tweety nodded. “You know I’ll take care of you.” Craig muttered, Tweety’s breath heavy now as he tried not to just let himself sink completely down onto Craig’s length. He had _some_ self-restraint left.

            “I-I know.” He whispered, slowly lining himself up. Craig gave a curt nod, breath uneven as he inhaled and exhaled quickly through his nose.

Tweety’s eyes closed as his hips lowered.

Craig’s mouth fell open in time with his head tossing back.

Both moaned loudly as Craig’s cock pushed through the muscle separating him from the warmth of Tweety.

It was exhilarating.

Craig swore his heart was going to rip through his chest cavity and fall onto the floor it was pounding so hard.

            “ _Fuck_.” Craig groaned, Tweety whining continuously as he eased himself down onto Craig’s cock even more. Usually tan knuckles were white as Craig gripped at Tweety’s hips, jaw clenched as he tried not to just slam his hips upwards into the blonde. It was perfect. _This_ is what Craig has always thought sex would feel like. _This_ is what he has wanted for _so long_ but never knew he wanted.

            “O-Oh my god.” Tweety choked out, sighing heavily as he _finally_ bottomed out after a minute or two.

            “You alright?”

            “Are you _kidding_? You’re fucking bigger than my dildo.” Tweety laughed, the comment making Craig’s stomach do somersaults.

            “Y-Yeah?”

            “Yeah, baby. Now do me a favor?” He asked, slowly pulling his hips up. The drag Craig felt over his cock made him toss his head back again, groaning loudly as he gripped harder into Tweety’s hips. “Just enjoy this.”

The sudden drop of the blonde’s hips made Craig groan again, chest heaving as he watched him move.

It was so sensual, so inviting. Craig was suddenly convinced that Tweety was an incubus of the sorts. Craig could die right now and he’d high five whoever greeted him in the afterlife.

            “Tweety-Tweety-”

            “I love how my name rolls off your tongue.”

            “Feels-feels _so good_.” Craig slurred, words not really coming to mind at the moment. The comment made Tweety grin, hands sprawling across Craig’s stomach as he continued to move his hips up and down his length.

            “And this is your first time with a man.” Tweety giggled, laughter bubbling out of Craig’s chest.

            “I’m so fucking glad it’s with you, baby.”

Tweety faltered slightly at the pet name, but it wasn’t because he didn’t want it. He’s always wanted to be taken care of. He’s so used to taking care of hundreds of thousands of people that he doesn’t take care of himself all that much anymore.

            “S-Say that again.”

            “What?”

            “The pet name.” Tweety begged, breathless gasps coming from his slightly parted lips.

            “You liked that, baby?”

            “ _Oh fuck yes_.” Tweety groaned, eyes widening slightly as Craig’s hips moved upwards.

            “Want me to fuck you? Want me to take _care_ of you, baby?” Craig purred, noticing how quickly Tweety was starting to fall apart. The blonde wanted to say no, knew he _should_ say no…but he didn’t.

Because he just wanted Craig to fuck the shit out of him.

            “P-Please?” He croaked out.

            “Get on your knees then, baby.” The growly tone made Tweety whimper, quickly hopping off Craig and burying his face in the mattress. He took a second to look at the screen, watching Craig shift behind him. He was so tall, so beautiful, so gentle and caring. His face was still out of the frame, even with Craig now on his knees between Tweety’s legs, but that just meant he was all for Tweety and no one else. The comments section on the stream was blowing up, Tweety grinning slowly as he felt Craig line his hips up once more. The donations were pouring in as Craig pressed himself back into the blonde, said blonde turning his head into the mattress to scream. He had never felt so full, felt so taken care of.

Tweety was convinced Craig was a creation of the hands of Jesus Christ himself.

            “ _F-fuck_!” The blonde cried out, body lurching with each thrust of Craig’s hips behind him. Giving Craig the power was definitely a good idea, Tweety’s eyes rolling back as warm hands rubbed at his ass cheeks.

            “What else do you want, baby?”

            “S-Spank me. Please.” He whined, Craig biting his lip as he groped the curve of his ass.

            “Is that what you want from me?”

            “ _Y-Yes!_ ”

            “Mm.” Craig hummed in thought as he rubbed gentle circles into the delicate, pale skin of Tweek’s cheek. Biting down on his lip, Craig chuckled as he quickly raised and lowered his hand down, Tweety crying out in surprise at the sound of skin hitting skin.

            “Y-Yeah! _Fuck_ , like that!” Tweety breathed out, a lazy grin crossing his face.

            “You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you?”

            “Y-Your fucking cock is _incredible_.” Tweety said, eyes closing as Craig’s hand came down once more on his ass.

            “I feel like you’re using me for my cock.” Craig muttered, Tweety whining beneath him.

            “No! N-nononono! I’m- _fuck_ -you’re so _beautiful_.” Tweety slurred, head turning to look back at Craig. He whimpered quietly as Craig’s hands gripped at his ass and hips once more, gasping as his hips snapped forward. Skin slapped loudly against skin as Craig kept his movements slow but rough, Tweety’s eyes screwing shut as he bit down into the comforter of the bed below him.

            “Let me _hear you_.” Craig growled, instincts taking over as he tugged Tweety up. The blonde whined as his back hit Craig’s chest, head resting just below his collarbones.

            “F-First time with a man, huh?” Tweety giggled, crying out as Craig’s hips snapped forward. They were both on their knees now, Tweety’s face still in frame while Craig’s wasn’t. Tweety let his eyes wander over to the screen again, comments and donations still flooding in.

But he didn’t focus on that.

He focused on Craig fucking the _ever living shit_ out of him.

The sounds and smells filling the room were making Tweety’s head spin, chest heaving as he tried to get even closer to Craig somehow. Craig’s chest was sliding against Tweety’s back with each thrust, hips hitting his ass roughly as he somehow managed to move faster. It smelt like sex, _intense sex_ , and the sound of Craig’s cock moving in and out of him were going to make Tweety cum sooner rather than later.

            “ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so fucking _incredible_.”

            “T-Touch me.” Tweety choked out, Craig chuckling quietly as he slid a hand down the front of Tweety. The blonde closed his eyes and bit his lip as Craig’s fingers wrapped around his ignored erection, a whimper tumbling out of his lips as they dropped open.

            “Look at _you_.” Craig muttered by his ear, making from his mouth down fall into frame. He bumped his knee behind Tweety’s knee, the blonde gasping as it made him adjust his knee. He faced the camera more, putting him on full display for the viewers as Craig fucked him and jerked him off.

            “C-Cr- _aa!_ ” Tweety whined, cutting himself off so he wouldn’t say Craig’s name on camera like he did last week. The raven haired man chuckled, hips snapping forward and burying himself deep inside of Tweety. He could feel him clenching, feel him trembling against his chest as he chuckled. Placing a light kiss behind his ear, Craig nuzzled his nose there afterwards, smiling slightly against his skin.

            “Smile for the camera, baby.”

The words made Tweety’s knees nearly give out, a grin crawling across his face as he stared at the camera. The movement of Craig’s hips were a little slower as he rolled his hips after each thrust, thumb rubbing over the tip of Tweety’s dick as he continued to jerk him off slowly.

            “’m-m not gonna be able-able to last much longer.” Tweety admitted, Craig tilting his chin up to look at him.

            “You want to cum for me?”

            “Yes! Y-Yes!”

            “What do you say?” Craig murmured, hips snapping forward harder than he’s been doing so. Tweety’s eyes widened, a yell jumping from his throat as Craig _finally_ found his prostate. He couldn’t find the one simple word he needed to say, the word lost in the puddle of what used to be his brain. The tight grip around his cock made Tweety come back to his senses, the word spewing out of him over and over.

            “ _P-Please! Pretty please! P-Please, please PLEASE!”_

Craig grinned at how Tweety has completely fallen apart during the course of their time together, heat pooling into his stomach.

            “’m-m close too, baby.”

            “Take the condom off.”

            “W-What?” Craig choked out, yelping as Tweety quickly pulled himself off his cock. Pushing Craig back so he was lying back down, Tweety tugged the condom off before lining his hips up again.

            “W-Want you to cum in me.” He growled, Craig’s eyes widening as he nodded slowly. _Okay. I can certainly do that._ Tweety kept the pace up that Craig had established as he rode him, the taller man’s hand still stroking aimlessly over Tweety’s length.

            “Oh-oh _fuck_. Tw-Tweety-Tweety, I’m gonna-”

            “Fucking _cum_.” Tweety hissed, hips slamming down _hard_ once more.

It was what sent Craig over the edge.

Crying out, Craig tossed his head back as he came _hard_ deep inside the man on top of him, Tweety gasping at the sensation. Tweety whined loudly as the feeling of Craig _literally exploding_ inside of him sent him over his own edge, the blonde’s back arching as he came all over Craig’s chest.

The room was plummeted into silence after they rode out their orgasms, Tweek falling backwards onto the bed in between Craig’s legs. Neither moved for a good while, bodies shaking as they tried to relax themselves.

            “ _Fuck_.” Craig eventually whispered, Tweek giggling quietly as he sat up slowly. Shifting slightly, he whined as he could feel the cum slowly move towards his entrance inside of him, but he didn’t mind. It felt _so good_.

            “You okay?” He whispered, sitting up so gravity could do its work.

            “More-more than okay.” Craig chuckled, running his hands down his face. Tweek smiled a bit as he stuck his ass in the air as he leaned forward, pressing his lips with Craig’s as they both moaned quietly. They kissed lazily like that for a while, both completely forgetting about the thousands of people watching them. They couldn’t see them kiss, but they could definitely see some of the cum running down the inside of Tweek’s thigh.

* * *

They showered after Tweek ended the stream, opting to save water and shower together. It was…sweet. Calming, even. Craig couldn’t stop smiling every time his eyes landed on Tweek. There was something so ethereal about him, so perfect. Craig couldn’t quite place a finger on it, but that’s okay.

They have plenty of time to figure it out.

            “You staying the night?” He asked as they dried off in his room, Tweek shrugging.

            “Sure.” He said, Craig tossing a sweatshirt his way.

            “Here, you can use this to sleep in.” He said, Tweek nodding as he tugged it over his head. It went down to his knees practically, but he loved it so much. Watching Craig settle himself into bed, Tweek hummed quietly as he grinned slowly.

            “Move over.” He whispered. Craig nodded, moving closer to the wall as Tweek slid into the bed next to him. It was a full sized bed, but because Craig is such a big guy, he takes up most of the bed.

            “Comfy?”

            “Mhm.” Tweek sighed, grabbing Craig’s wrist and draping his arm over his hips. The notion made Craig chuckle, nose nuzzling into his hair as his eyes fluttered shut.

            “Tweek?”

            “Hmm?”

            “…Thank you…I mean it.” Craig breathed out, Tweek smiling softly into his neck.

            “And why are you saying that?”

            “Because I know for a fact I am one hundred percent gay.” Craig snorted, Tweek tossing his head back as he let out a laugh. The sight made Craig’s heart swell, tongue darting over his lips as he watched Tweek’s head drop back to look at him.

            “Thank you.”

            “Me?”

            “For volunteering your dick tonight,” Craig snorted once more. “And…for always treating me like I’m not a sex object…” Tweek added on. It felt good knowing that not every single guy was like most of the men that approached Tweek. It felt good, in an odd way, that Tweek helped the man in bed with him without even knowing him. It felt good knowing that Craig was smiling because of him right now.

            “You’re incredible, Tweek.”

            “You’re just saying that.”

            “’m not.” Craig muttered. It caught Tweek off guard, but…he believed Craig.

He wouldn’t fight him on it. Hell, he barely had the energy to talk anymore about anything.

            “Craig?”

            “Mm?” He hummed quietly. Tweek pushed himself upwards slightly so he could press a light kiss to Craig’s lips, but it never got deeper. It was a delicate, gentle kiss that signified something much more to Tweek. It signified that Tweek was capable of giving and receiving affection, that Tweek was capable of giving and receiving of love.

And Craig helped him realize that, just like Tweek helped Craig realize he was gay.

It was an odd, some might say fucked up, situation, but to them?

It was their own little paradise.

            “We should do that more often.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot inspired by some discussing in a discord I'm in!!!   
> I needed to write this as soon as this idea was being talked about. It took me two days, but here it is! All 32 pages and 10,000 some words!  
> Consider this a little gift for Kinktober ;)   
> Hope you enjoyed and, as always, any and all feedback is welcomed!   
> PS: If you haven't read my other words, I'd love you forever if you checked them out, too!!


End file.
